


Raring to GO!

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in response to the VinList July 2020 Chat Challenge: Dark and Stormy
Kudos: 8





	Raring to GO!

It was a dark and stormy weekend.

Or, at least it was supposed to be. 

Jim Cantore’s forecast had been filled with gloom and doom. Clouds. Rain. Thunderstorms. Even the possibility of tornadoes. And the Weather Channel’s most respected **and** renowned meteorologist was never wrong.

Until he was, that is. And today, he **was** wrong. Really wrong.

It wasn’t dark. And it wasn’t stormy. There was no sign of gloom or doom. No clouds, no rain, no thunderstorms, no tornadoes. Not even a hint of approaching bad weather.

Instead, the sun was shining, the sky was clear, and the Larabee/Wilmington/Tanner/Dunne household was piling into Chris’s Ram, with the boys talking a mile a minute, excitedly bouncing up and down in the back seat, and raring to GO, GO, GO!

For just a second Chris might have wished it was dark. And for just a moment Buck might have wished it was stormy.

But then the two dads remembered that dark and stormy, not to mention gloom and doom, would have meant two active boys cooped up in the house for the entire weekend. And to be more specific, two raring to GO, GO, GO! boys with nowhere **to** GO, GO, GO! 

And honestly, that wasn’t something they’d wish on anyone. Especially themselves.

“Let’s GO!” was chorused in unison from the backseat. 

So, with a sigh of relief, they… went. 

~end~


End file.
